Ganas algo, pierdes algo
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoiler:  Strawberries and Cream.  Lisbon se entera de lo que sucedió con Jane.   Cho tiene una pequeña conversación con el asesor.


Ganas Algo, Pierdes Algo

"Ganas algo, pierdes algo." Fueron las últimas de las pocas palabras que Red John dijo a Lisbon minutos antes de morir.

Ahora estaba en la cama del cuarto del hospital, atónita mirando la televisón.

"Estamos reportando en vivo y directo desde el centro comercial Pinewood, donde un hombre fue últimado a balazos en pleno día..." Decía la reportera a metros de la escena del crimen. Se podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre tendido en el suelo y cubierto con una sabana blanca.

El corazón de lisbon comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. No era allí donde Jane estaba?

"Es increible. Es que nosotros estabamos justo al lado y ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente sentados en una de las mesas..." Narraba un hombre realmente sorprendido a la reportera.

En esos momentos el teléfono de lisbon sonó. Era Cho.

Lisbon: "Aquí Lisbon."

Cho: "Estás bien?"

Lisbon: "Si. Lo estoy. Qué sucede? No fue para eso que me llamaste."

La agente senior conoce muy bien a su equipo como para saber que Cho no la llamó solo para saber si estaba bien.

Cho: "Es Jane." Dijo luego de haber estado en silencio algunos segundos.

Lisbon tragó saliva y trató de mantener la calma.

Lisbon: "Qué sucedió , Cho?" Dijo llevando su mano al crucifijo en su pecho apretándolo.

Cho: "El hombre que llamaste aparentemente era Red John."

Lisbon: "Ok." Dijo asintiendo.

Cho: "Está muerto."

Lisbon cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Bajó y negó con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Oh, Dios... Jane..."

Cho: "Si. Jane le pegó tres tiros en el pecho. Murió en el acto."

Lisbon; "Entonces eso es lo que estoy viendo en televisión en estos momentos."

Cho: "Probablemente."

Lisbon miró la pantalla del televisor y lo apagó con el control remoto. Tiró el control al asiento de al lado de su cama y se mantuvo en silencio en linea.

Cho: "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "Gracias por mantenerme al tanto."

Cho: "Ok."

Lisbon: "Ok."

Cho: "Recuperate."

Lisbon: "Gracias."

Ambos colgaron la llamada.

. . .

**Hace alrededor de dos años:**

_Lisbon: "No es justicia, es venganza." Dijo con las manos sobre su escritorio._

_ Jane: "Cual es la diferencia? Nunca lo hemos discutido, pense que no haría falta. Cuando **atrape** a Red John, voy a cortarlo, abrirlo en canal y verlo morir lentamente, como hizo con mi esposa y mi hija."_

_Lisbon: "Vamos a hablar porque cuando **nosotros** atrapemos a Red john vamos a mantenerlo en custodia y vamos a hacer que sea juzgado. Si tratas de ejercer violencia, yo voy a tratar de detenerte. Si lo haces, voy a arrestarte."_

_Jane: "Yo entiendo."_

_Lisbon: "Eso espero."_

. . .

Lisbon dejó escapar una lágrima al recordar esa conversación.

. . .

**Hace meses atrás:**

_Jane: "Todos estos años has estado ayudandome a obtener mi venganza."_

_Lisbon; "Es diferente. Lo tengo todo bajo control."_

_Jane: "Oh. De verdad?"_

_Silencio._

_Jane: "Por qué piensas que estás en control de la situación?" Dijo volteandose hacia ella en el auto._

_Lisbon: "Cuando el día llegue, cuando encontremos a Red John yo voy a estar ahí para evitar que hagas una estupidéz. Lo llevaremos a un juzgado."_

_Jane: "De verdad piensas eso?" Dijo mirándola completamente serio._

_Lisbon: "Si, lo creo." Contestó rápidamente y con determinación._

_Jane: "En serio?... Sabes que la realidad va a ser completamente diferente. Red John es mío. Y voy a hacer exactamente lo que he dicho."_

_Lisbon: "Pienso que cuando llegue el momento, vas a darte cuenta de que la violencia no es la respuesta."_

. . .

Lisbon: "Imbécil." Dijo llevandose la mano a la cara sin poder evitar sollozar de la rabia.

Van Pelt: "Jefa..." Dijo entrando al cuarto y al darse cuenta de que Lisbon lloraba, se quedó congelada en la puerta.

Lisbon: "Dime, Van Pelt?" Dijo secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Van Pelt: "Quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo." Dijo en voz baja.

Lisbon: "No. Estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas."

Van Pelt: "Ya sabe lo de Jane..."

Lisbon: "Si. Ya lo sé." Dijo ahora suspirando con más calma. "Es un imbécil. Qu le vamos a hacer?" Dijo ahora mirando a los ojos a Van pelt. "Si no te molesta, quiero descansar un poco."

Van Pelt: "Claro, jefa. Me llama si necesita algo."

Lisbon: "Lo haré."

Lisbon vio la puerta cerrarse trás Van Pelt y dejó que el mundo se le viniera encima. Ya no hacía caso al dolor que sentía en su hombro y en su brazo. El dolor de su corazón era mucho mas intenso.

No podía creer que había llegado el momento. Había llegado el momento y ella no había estado allí para detenerlo. Jane había cumplido lo que tanto había prometido y dicho con tanta determinación y seguridad. Había matado al asesino de su familia. Había matado a Red John. Se había convertido en asesino. Había ensuciado sus manos. Ahora no hay marcha atrás. No se puede detener el tiempo, ni reversarlo. Jane está acabado.

Lisbon: "Maldita sea." Dijo golpeando con toda sus fuerzas la baranda de la cama sin importar el dolor que eso causó a su cuerpo.

Por qué le dolía tanto? Por qu sentía tanta rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo? Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Jane halando el gatillo, esposado de cintura, manos y piernas como un criminal? Definitivamente se sentía que había perdido algo, algo muy importante en su vida.

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en la silla, esposado trás la mesa de uno de los salones de interrogatorios del CBI. Miraba al cristal que se encontraba en la pared tranquilo, sereno. Sabía que un mar de gente estaba al otro lado con sus ojos clavados en él. Nadie quería interrogarlo. Nadie se atrevía.

Jane: "Podrían avanzar? Me estoy haciendo pis." Dijo al cristal sabiendo que lo escucharían.

Cho miró al equipo y a todos los que se encontraban en el salón. Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, suspiró y habló.

Cho: "Está bien. Yo lo haré."

Rigsby asintió y tocó su hombro en son de apoyo.

Cho entró al salón, caminó y se sentó en frente de Jane. Sacó la libreta de su bolsillo y la colocó en la mesa. También su bolígrafo.

Jane: "El gran Cho. No negocios son Cho negocios." Dijo dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Cho: "Jane. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte."

Jane: "Ya sé. Adelante. Tira toda tu artillería pesada. Estoy preparado."

Cho: "Qué pasó, Jane?"

Jane: "Lo que ten a que pasar."

Los dos hombres se miraban directamente a los ojos sin pesta ear.

Cho: "Mataste a un hombre."

Jane: "Maté a un bastardo."

Cho: "Era un hombre. No debiste hacerlo. Por qué no nos llamaste?"

Jane: "No hubo tiempo. Iba a escaparse. Qué se supone que ten a que hacer? "Oh! Mucho gusto!" Sentarnos a tomar té? Hablar de lo bonita que es la vida? Y luego dejar que se fuera?" Dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Cho: "Jane..."

Jane despegó el pecho del la silla, colocó las manos esposadas encima de la mesa y acercó su rostro al de Cho.

Jane: "No iba a echar a perder la oportunidad de verlo morir frente a mi."

Cho: "Te estás escuchando?"

Jane: "El me dijo que mi esposa era limpia, dijo que olía a jabón de lavanda..."

Cho: "Eso no justifica..."

Jane: "Dijo que mi hija olía a champú de fresas con crema... Qué hubieses hecho tú, Cho?"

Silencio.

Jane: "Dime, hermano. Qué hubieses hecho tú?" Dijo mirando al agente a los ojos. "Hubieses hecho lo mismo. No me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión, Cho. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no me arrepiento de nada. Y no voy a pedirle perdón a nadie. Ustedes sabían lo que iba a suceder. Me cansé de decirlo. Me subestimaron." Dijo colocando la espalda nuevamente pegada a la silla.

Cho cerró la libreta y colocó las manos encima de esta. Miro a Jane a los ojos y luego miró a la mesa.

Jane: "No te sientas mal por mi. Estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy."

* * *

><p>Reviews please<p> 


End file.
